girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts - Dakota Horizons
Girl Scouts - Dakota Horizons serves 11,000 girls and has 4,100 adult volunteers in North and South Dakota and in thirteen counties in north-western Minnesota and Lyon County, Iowa. The council is divided into four geographic areas and has seven offices. Girl Scouts—Dakota Horizons is headquartered in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.2 History On July 1, 2007 the three Girl Scout councils of South Dakota and the three in North Dakota merged to form the current council. The councils it replaces are: * Girl Scouts of The Black Hills Council; * Girl Scouts of Minn-Ia-kota; * Girl Scouts of Nyoda Council; * Girl Scouts of Northwest North Dakota; * Girl Scouts of Sakakawea Council; and * Girl Scouts-Pine to Prairie Council. District Offices * Bismarck, North Dakota - Northwest District * Fargo, North Dakota - Northeast District * Rapid City, South Dakota - Southwest District * Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Southeast District District Field Offices: * Minot, North Dakota * Grand Forks, North Dakota Camps * Camp MOE - near Thief River Falls, Minnesota * Camp Neche - near Bismarck, North Dakota * Camp Ocankasa - near Mandan, North Dakota * Camp Owetti - near Minot, ND * Camp Sakakawea - near Pick City, North Dakota * Camp Tonweya is north of Valley City, North Dakota * Wall Lake Camp is near Sioux Falls, SD * Camp Nyteepeota - on Lake Kampeska in Watertown, South Dakota * Camp Arroya is near Mitchell, SD * Camp Woodlands - near Huron, South Dakota * Robin's Nest is near Aberdeen, SD * TDAF (Tom and Danielle Aman Foundation) Lodge is near Aberdeen, SD * Cedar Canyon Camp is near Rapid City, SD Former Camps: * Camp PahaSapa was near Rapid City, South Dakota Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Any girl in grades K–12 can join the fun at Girl Scouts. Whether you want to be part of a troop, sign up for exciting series or events, explore the outdoors, or travel the world, each age level has something for you. * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Welcome to Daisy Girl Scout Daisies are in Kindergarten and 1st grade who explore their communities, try new games and activities, earn petals as they learn what it means to be a Girl Scout, partake in community service, sell famous Girl Scout Cookies, and have fun in the outdoors. She'll have her first meeting, earn her first patch, go on her first troop trip, have her first taste of financial literacy, and make new best friends. With every new experience a girl has with her troop, she’ll learn about herself and the world around her – all with friends by her side. Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Junior Scouts. Girl Scout Juniors can pursue the Bronze Award if: * They're in fourth or fifth grade (equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Junior * They have completed a Junior Journey Girl Scout Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team # Explore your community # Choose your Bronze Award project # Make a plan # Put your plan in motion # Spread the word Silver Award The Silver Award is the second highest award of the Girl Scouts of the USA, and the highest award that a Cadette Scout can earn. Girl Scout Cadettes can pursue the Silver Award if: * They're in sixth, seventh, or eighth grade (or equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Cadette * They have completed a Cadette Journey Girl Scout Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo # Explore your community # Pick your Silver Award project # Develop your project # Make a plan and put it into motion # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. Once achieved, it shows colleges, employers, and your community that you’re out there changing the world. Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors can pursue the Gold Award if: * They're in high school (Grades 9-12) * A registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador * They have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts - Dakota Horizons Category:Part of WAGGGS